Arma cuerpo a cuerpo
thumb|250px|Los bastones gaderffii usados por los incursores tusken eran armas cuerpo a cuerpo. Las armas cuerpo a cuerpo eran armas diseñadas para el combate de corto a medio alcance. Dichas armas incluían clubs como el gaderffii usado por los incursores tusken de Tatooine,Universo Star Wars espadas,Star Wars: Uprising y vibrohachas. En el gimnasio de entrenamiento de su nave insignia, el [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I]] Quimera, el Gran Almirante Thrawn tenía varias armas cuerpo a cuerpo, las cuales usaba contra droides centinela Imperiales para entrenar sus habilidades de combate. Para el tiempo de la guerra fría, la gente solía preferir pelear a largo alcance, usando rifles y blásters. Como consecuencia, los médicos no estaban acostumbrados a tratar heridas infligidas por armas cuerpo a cuerpo como los sables de luz.''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela Apariciones *''Maestro & Aprendiz'' *''Darth Maul, Parte I'' *''Darth Maul, Parte II'' *''Darth Maul, Parte III'' *''Darth Maul, Parte IV'' *''Age of Republic - Darth Maul 1'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Age of Republic - Obi-Wan Kenobi 1'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part II'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part III'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part IV'' *''La Sombra de la Reina'' *''Age of Republic - Jango Fett 1'' *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Obi-Wan & Anakin'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part IV'' *''Age of Republic - General Grievous 1'' * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * * * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Jedi Fallen Order - Dark Temple 1'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot'' *''Darth Vader Annual 2: Technological Terror'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Rescate'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Thrawn, Part VI'' *''El Más Buscado'' *''Beckett 1'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars'' * *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Meet the Crew'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Train Heist'' *''Star Wars: Solo Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 2'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 5'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 6'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 7'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Part III'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Star Wars 20: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' manga *''Target Vader 1'' * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * * *''Thrawn: Alianzas'' * * * * *''Rogue One - Cassian & K-2SO Special 1'' * * * * *''Guardianes de los Whills'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 2'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 3'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 4'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' *''Age of Rebellion - Grand Moff Tarkin 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Chewie and the Courageous Kid'' * *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' * *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra Annual 1'' *''Doctor Aphra 9: The Enormous Profit, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 10: The Enormous Profit, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Part III'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Doctor Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Part V'' *''Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 15: Remastered, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 22: The Catastrophe Con, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 23: The Catastrophe Con, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Part III'' *''Star Wars 57: The Escape, Part II'' *''Star Wars 59: The Escape, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 60: The Escape, Part V'' *''Star Wars 62: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part I'' *''Star Wars 64: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part III'' *''Star Wars 66: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part V'' *''Star Wars 67: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part VI'' *''Doctor Aphra 33: Unspeakable Rebel Superweapon, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 34: Unspeakable Rebel Superweapon, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 35: Unspeakable Rebel Superweapon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 68: Rebels and Rogues, Part I'' *''Star Wars 69: Rebels and Rogues, Part II'' *''Star Wars 70: Rebels and Rogues, Part III'' *''Target Vader 2'' *''Age of Rebellion - Boba Fett 1'' *''Age of Rebellion - Jabba the Hutt 1'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 1'' *''Age of Rebellion - Lando Calrissian 1'' * * * * *''Age of Rebellion - Princess Leia 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' * * * *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' * * * * *''Antes del Despertar'' * * *''Age of Resistance - Captain Phasma 1'' * *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' * *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles'' * * *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' *''El Coleccionista de la Fuerza'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''Rolling with BB-8!'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rey'' * * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' *''Capitana Phasma 2'' *''Capitana Phasma 4'' *''Age of Resistance - Rey 1'' * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' *''Chewie y los porgs'' * *''Lealtad 1'' *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' *''Galaxy's Edge 2'' *''Galaxy's Edge 3'' *''Galaxy's Edge 4'' *''Galaxy's Edge 5'' *''Un Golpe del Destino'' * * * *''La Chispa de la Resistencia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]]}} Fuentes *''Universo Star Wars'' * *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Nueva Edición'' * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Armas cuerpo a cuerpo